Future Expectations
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: After 3 years from returning from Heavenly Host Elementary, Naomi and Seiko promised to stay by each others side. Moving in together after high school, both of them never wanted to be alone again. Carrying on their friendship with the rest of their friends, they still could not forget the gruesome, experience. How would living together turn out? Would their friendship deepen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I made this story rated M due to some future mature scenes. Not necessarily lemon, but you will understand in future chapters. This is my first Corpse Party story, and I promise you it will be good! Enjoy!**

"We-We're back...Seiko..we're back!" Naomi exclaimed, hugging tightly onto her smaller, chocolate brown haired friend.

Seiko didn't answer, instead, started breathing heavily. It must of been from the exhaustion of the rope that had been tightened around her neck, almost resulting in her own death. It had not quite gotten through her brain yet. Though somehow, her humour managed to slip into the situation.

"Ey, Naomi...your breasts feel bigger!" She laughed, pushing her friend tighter into her arms.

"Wha? Seiko you're talking nonsense!" Naomi couldn't help but giggle at Seiko's comment. She was mainly happy to see Seiko beside her, and more importantly, alive.

Naomi couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. Her eyes wandered to Seiko's neck, seeing the red rope burn going all around her. It was an experience she never thought she would see. Her best friend hanging from a rope, uttering her name with the little life she had left. She managed to get Seiko down by pushing her legs upwards, loosening the rope. She slipped Seiko's waist through the small hole. She didn't want to remember what happened during that short time. But she had been more confused on how they had returned back.

"Do you think...the others will return shortly?" Naomi asked, while Seiko patted her shoulder.

"Of course!" She stood up with clenched fists. "We have to believe that they will! It can't just be us who return for an unknown reason, and themselves, trapped there, unknown how to come back! We need to pray Naomi..I...I never thought I would be back here again."

They embraced again, letting out all their emotions. They had experienced a short, yet strong earthquake before returning back, and were knocked out. That's until they became conscious, and realized they had been in the place they never thought they would see again.

"I betcha wanna see Satoshi come back don't ya?" Seiko teased, pinching Naomi's nose. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, but started laughing.

"Shut up Seiko! Don't tease me like that!" She pulled Seiko's cheeks apart so she couldn't speak. They laughed together, enjoying the moments of being alive.

Naomi reached into her uniform pocket, retrieving her student ID. She searched for the piece of paper from the charm, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Huh..my charm is gone. I had it back in Heavenly Host. What happened to it?"

Seiko searched for hers as well, only to see that hers had disappeared as well. Was that what brought them back home? It didn't seem like a crazy thought, more than it actually made a lot of sense.

"Weird, mines gone too. Oh well! Let's just focus on this time we have together right Naomi?" Seiko teased, pinning Naomi down onto the ground.

"H-Hey Seiko! Get off of me you weirdo!" Naomi exclaimed, pushing Seiko off playfully.

Soon, a giant rumble echoed through the classroom, shaking the entire room. This surprised the two girls, as they held each other in fright. It wasn't over? Why all of a sudden was this happening? They had just gotten back to safety, now only to return back to the depths of hell? Seiko's warm tears pressed against Naomi's cheek, while all they could focus on was the terror that took over them. A black void surrounded the middle of the room, approaching the two girls closer. They shot up from the ground, running over to the podium at the front of the classroom, still holding onto each other for dear life.

"Naomi...It has to be over! This can't happen to us again!" Seiko yelled out, hearing the fright in her voice grow.

Naomi comforted her friend. "It's okay Seiko. We'll be alright! Just stay by my side, and nothing will happen."

They continued to watch the dark, black void, as it seemed human figures were trapped inside. They couldn't look closer inside or else they would fall into the dark void. Soon, it began to vanish, slowly growing smaller, to uncover 4 bodies laying there, unconscious. Approaching the bodies closer, they realized they had been the people they had been aching to see.

"IT'S THEM!" Naomi screamed, rushing over to Satoshi, and flipped him onto his back.

"Not all of them...Morishige, Suzumoto, and are missing." Seiko said, approaching Ayumi's body, laying next to Yoshiki. There had been blood at the back of Ayumi's skirt.

They looked at each other, stunned to see that they had all been back. But it wouldn't be right until they were all together. But it confused both of them. What had happened to those three? They had both hoped that they were alive, but if they had been, they would all be together.

"Gaaah! I can't handle all of this!" Naomi yelled, dropping down onto her knees. "Why us?! Why were we cursed with such dreadful, harsh realities?!"

"Naomi! Snap out of it! We're home now! Nothing bad is going to happen to us from now on!" Seiko hugged Naomi from behind. This time, it was her turn to comfort her.

"Gnnngh..." Satoshi managed to sound out, while his eyes fluttered open halfway.

"Satoshi! Yuka! Are you alright?" Naomi sounded worried, as she grabbed onto Satoshi's hand. Seiko rushed over to Yoshiki and Ayumi. They seemed to be regaining consciousness as well.

"Big brother...are...we back?" Yuka murmured next to her brother, gripping onto his hand.

Satoshi looked around, seeing the classroom before his eyes. He released a sigh of relief, and pulled his little sister into his arms. He gazed back at Naomi who was sitting there next to him, with a smile on her face. She was glad to see that they had all arrived back safely.

"Huh? My paper...it's not in my hand anymore." Satoshi said, puzzled.

"Seiko and mine were gone too. I think that's what brought us home. But Mayu isn't here...Satoshi, did you come across her at all?"

Naomi waited for an answer, while Ayumi responded immediately.

"W-We did. She...she was..." Ayumi couldn't finish her sentence, but instead, broke down into the verge of tears. She didn't want to remember what happened to Mayu.

"Mayu..." Seiko said, appearing to hold in her tears. She wanted to stay strong in this situation.

Six of them had returned back safely. Three had faced the cruel situation of death. It wouldn't soak through their minds yet. But how could it? Instead, they all headed home, wanting to forget everything that had happened to them during that time.

But it wasn't that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

"We present to you, the graduating class of Kisaragi Academy! May the graduates please rise." The principals voice echoed throughout the gymnasium.

This was it. They were graduating. Unable to believe the time had come, it finally did. But it would never be the same. It didn't feel right. Everyone had wanted so desperately to graduate together as a group. Instead, the remaining 5 graduates stood there, trying their hardest to force a smile onto their faces. But they wanted to enjoy the moment they had been waiting for. But how could they? It didn't matter how long ago the incident was. They remembered it everyday.

"M-Mayu...Morishige... ...They should be here today." Naomi whimpered, holding back the tears that were aching to come out of her.

The worse thing was that no one remembered them. It was if they had never existed. But they did. They all knew that they existed.

"Shh...Naomi just enjoy this. We're graduating for damn sake! Now cheer up would ya?" Seiko whispered into Naomi's ear, trying to comfort her. But Seiko couldn't hide that she felt an aching in her heart as well. No matter what, it couldn't be the same.

Naomi glanced over at Satoshi and the others, who were smiling straight ahead. She wondered what was going through their heads. Maybe they were thinking what she was too. But Seiko was right. She had to try and enjoy this day. It was the beginning of her new life. She continued to have deep thoughts, until the principal yelled out once again.

"Now, throw your hats into the air! Congratulations to you all!" He looked out to everyone with a cheerful face, as the hats flew high up into the air. Clapping surrounded the room shortly after.

"Heh, hell yeaaahh! Graduated baby! Woooo!" Seiko yelled, clinging onto Naomi with a smile on her face.

Naomi giggled. "It feels great to be graduated! It's like all those years went by so fast..." Naomi released a sigh, but then formed a smile back onto her face.

"Congrats guys! We've finally done it!" Satoshi walked over to Naomi and Seiko, giving them both a warm hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Ayumi had tears in her eyes, but managed to still smile through it all. But they knew this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

"Oh, please. We'll see each other again soon." Yoshiki said, ruffling the top of Ayumi's hair. She slapped his arm, while wiping away tears.

They walked back to the classroom that started everything. The memories came flooding back into them. Why did it turn out to be this way? Why couldn't everyone had stayed together? Instead, for the rest of their friends who died in Heavenly Host, they would experience the same excruciating pain of how they died.

Ayumi walked over to the pedestal where Ms. Yui would stand everyday. It was like she could hear her voice right there with them. Even though it had been three years without them, it was as if they had still been with them this whole time.

"Shinozaki. Remember what she told us. Stay strong right?" Yoshiki placed his hand on her shoulder. For some odd reason, it comforted her. She couldn't help but throw herself into Yoshiki's arms, clutching onto him tightly.

They all continued to mourn over the ones they loved so much. Soon, Seiko screamed at all of them, moving all of their attention to her.

"Stop! That's enough! Don't you think that they would want us to enjoy this day, rather than mourn over them?! It's pissing me off! What matters is that we're all together now! S-So how can you all act so selfish?!" Seiko began to cry during her speech, but managed to say what was on her mind. "This is our last day in this school. So please...please make it a good one! I like seeing smiles on all of our faces instead of damn sour faces! Especially you Naomi! I like your smile the most!" She took Naomi's hand, looking at her with glassy eyes.

"Seiko..." Naomi said. It was odd for her to see Seiko so serious, instead of her regular silly, perverted, manner. But she liked that side of Seiko the best.

"Guys, Shinohara's right. We have to enjoy this day. For them. We can't stop doing that just because we're still emotionally scarred from that time." Satoshi spoke in a serious tone, as he put his hand out.

They all huddled together, putting their hands out to pile onto each others. It felt as if they were the same people as they were three years ago. They hadn't changed in the slighest, except for maybe some growth in development.

"That's it!" Seiko exclaimed, bobbing up and down. "Sheeesh! You guys are such party poopers! Especially you Naomi!" Seiko said, backing Naomi up into a corner in the classroom. Her hands were extended, reaching out for her chest.

"S-Seiko! Get away!" Naomi's cheeks flushed a light pink, but managed to release a small giggle. It felt good to see Seiko her usual self.

"I'm surprised they didn't date at all during the school year..." Yoshiki whispered to the rest. They all escaped in small laughter.

"Heheh...heheheh! It's going to be even more fun moving in together dontcha think guys?!" Seiko turned to face them, as all their jaws dropped. Except for Yoshiki.

"Y-You're moving in together?! This is the first I'm hearing about it!" Satoshi exclaimed, looking surprised.

"You're shocked by that? Dude, it's to be expected. They've been friends for a long time. How bout you and me move in together?" Yoshiki threw his arm around Satoshi, taking his fist and rubbing his head.

"No thanks! I still got Yuka to take care of!" He laughed, pushing Yoshiki away from him.

"Hey, isn't she 17 now? Wow, time moves fast!" Ayumi said.

They continued to bond with each other for the remaining time, enjoying the time they had together. Their friendship was a bond that could not be broken. But it couldn't last forever. This moment couldn't last forever.

"Naomi...why don't ya go nuzzle up with Satoshi? Heh, now's your chance to do it in the place you treasure most!" Seiko said in a devilish voice, pushing Naomi.

"Seiko...I'm going to strangle you. Do you want a chance to repeat what you said?" Naomi held out her hands towards Seiko's neck.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've done it!" Seiko joked, recieving a deadly glare from Naomi. She hadn't ever wanted her to bring that up again, nor remind her of it. Naomi still couldn't believe she had tried to kill her own best friend, even after all these years. But three years didn't seem so long ago when she thought about it.

"Guys, lets sit in the middle. I brought a little something to honour them." Ayumi said, pulling out small, white candles. She placed all of them in a circle, enough to make room for everyone to sit down.

They all gathered around in a circle, holding hands. Seiko pushed Naomi beside Satoshi, forcing them to hold hands. Seiko grabbed Naomi's hand and squeezed it.

"Scoooreee! I get to hold Naomi's hand! Damn it's soft! I wonder what the booty feels like!" Seiko laughed, reaching behind Naomi.

"Seiko! What are you even saying?! You're so weird." Naomi giggled, slapping Seiko's hand playfully.

Yoshiki shut off the lights before joining the rest in a circle. Ayumi pulled out her matches, lighting every single candle in the room. The bright flame reflected off the ceiling, while everyone closed their eyes. Hopefully they hoped that they would come through. But Ayumi loved to believe in such a thing. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for the candles to flicker.

"Please. Give us a sign." Ayumi whispered.

But nothing happened. Not a single flicker from a candle. Their spirits must of been trapped in Heavenly Host forever, with no way out. A sniffling noise surrounded the room, as they all looked over at Naomi.

"What? It's not me you guys!" She yelled. Did they really think she was a crybaby?

"I can't help it! This is too damn sad!" It was Seiko, wiping away her tears. "Feeling a terrible pain for the rest of their lives?! If it wasn't for Naomi, I'd be in that position too!" Seiko pounced onto Naomi, hugging her tightly. Naomi was on the ground, while Seiko nuzzled her face into her neck.

"Naomi...thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated. Naomi could feel Seiko's wet tears on her neck. She couldn't help but hug onto her friend tightly, getting emotional along with her.

"If I hadn't come back to my senses...you'd be gone. Seiko, I'm so sorry! I promise, I'll keep us both safe for the rest of our lives."

Seiko looked at Naomi, with a devilish grin on her face. But the tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Heheheh...you mean to say we're going to be together forever? You wanna get married?!" Seiko pinched Naomi's cheeks.

"I wouldn't go that far!"

Knowing that they couldn't come in contact with them was a tragedy. But they could always find a way to work around the toughest situations. As the day came to a close, it was the goodbyes that soon became the hardest thing to do.

"I love you all so much. We will get together soon alright?" Naomi said, hopeful.

"Sure thing. I'd hate to loose you guys. We've been friends for so long." Satoshi chimed in.

They all gave each other warm hugs. Though Seiko held onto Naomi for a bit longer than usual. As their hands crept down her back, she jumped, removing herself from her arms.

"Grrrrr! I was so close! THIS close!" Seiko frowned, pulling a face.

"Why are you even saying goodbye to me? We're moving in together silly." Naomi took her fingers, pushing up the corners of Seiko's lips. "Come on."

Naomi's mother had recently purchased her a small, one bedroom apartment. Not thinking she would bring a friend to move in, she didn't bother to purchase a two bedroom. But that didn't bother either of them. Seiko had already moved her stuff into the small place. They knew they could manage everything all by themselves. They were nineteen years old.

They talked the remainder of the way to the apartment. Naomi pulled out her key, but had a spare one in her hand as well. She passed the spare key to Seiko, who smiled brightly at her. She was just glad to be living with the person she loved so much.

"What I said today, Naomi. I hope you know I really, really meant it. I wouldn't be alive today if it hadn't been for you." Seiko looked down at the ground while walking, while her cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink.

"I know you meant it. I can't be more grateful to have you here right now. How could I live without my best friend? That time...when I saw you like that, I thought that was it. That you were gone. But I had hope of saving you." Naomi looked at her while she spoke.

"Naomi..." Seiko looked into Naomi's eyes, now turning red. It seemed Naomi still hadn't known what Seiko really thought about her all these years.

"I even had a dream about-" Naomi spoke, until she stopped, catching her own words. "N-Nevermind! That's not important. Forget I said anything."

"Huuh? Come ooonnn Naomi! Tell meeeee!" Seiko begged, taking both of her hands. "Ooooh I get it! It was something naughty wasn't it?"

"O-Of course not! I said forget about it. It just happened in the infirmary. I think something may have gotten into my system or something." Naomi tried to make her friend let it go, but it just wasn't working.

Seiko continued begging, while they finally reached the apartment, unlocking the door. Naomi flopped herself onto the couch, while Seiko pinned her down.

"Come on tell me! I'm not gonna stop until you do!" Seiko began tickling her friend, hearing laughter come from her.

"Hahaha, S-Seiko! Stop...it!" Naomi couldn't stop laughing, while her friend tickled her hips and stomach.

"No way! Fess up! Or else I'll have to do even worse things." Seiko had that look on her face again, while Naomi grabbed her wrists. She had to surrender.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you." She caught her breath at last, sitting up.

"W-Well...I just had a dream that you were dying right in front of me. In the infirmary I mean. You...asked for me to kiss you. So I did. After that, you were saying how you didn't want to die anymore, and started crying. There, happy?" Naomi made it short and simple.

Seiko's jaw slightly dropped. Naomi dreamed of kissing her. Couldn't that mean anything.

"Heh...we could reenact it now if you wanted?" Seiko approached Naomi closer, who leaned back at bit.

"Stop joking around!" Naomi giggled. She knew Seiko would say such a thing.

Seiko was silent for a moment, then spoke up clearly.

"What if I'm not joking?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind reviews, it really means a lot! I'm beginning to feel proud about this story, and make it the best I can for you guys. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"HUH?" Naomi bursted out loudly. "Please tell me you're joking." Naomi's cheeks were now red as a tomato. Even Seiko had noticed that.

"Come on! Just one little peck! It'll be just between us girls." Seiko moved closer to Naomi, until her eyes widened.

"T-That's what you said in the dream too." Naomi blushed, pushing her hands in front of Seiko. Her mouth was covered, unable to speak.

"Mmmph! Nwomi! Cwom on!" Seiko's sound was muffled, which made Naomi burst out laughing.

"I-I don't know if I can. Besides it was just a dream."

Something about those words caused an ache in Seiko's heart.

"Then why have you remembered it all this time? That's proof that you want it to happen don't ya?" Seiko now had pinned Naomi down on the sofa, grinning down at her.

"Sheesh Seiko. You're so persistent! If I do, will you stop?" Naomi seemed embarrassed to do this.

"Heehee! Yes! Now come on!" Seiko flipped Naomi over, now to be underneath her.

"W-Woah! Seiko!"

Naomi seemed hesitant, while she leaned towards Seiko. She shut her eyes, coming inches closer to Seiko's face. She looked relaxed, as her eyes closed. How badly did she want Naomi to kiss her? She had a hint of a smile on her face. Naomi didn't know why she was doing this. She had thought she was just joking. But knowing Seiko, she was hard to read at times.

She planted her lips on Seiko, giving her a quick kiss. She pulled away, until Seiko caught her in her arms.

"Come on! Ya call that a kiss? I got something better than that!"

"Huh? S-Seiko!"

Naomi was interrupted by Seiko's lips being forcefully pressed onto Naomi's. The sudden movement surprised her. Would Seiko have done this with any of her other close friends? Naomi believed she would have. But now that they had been at a mature age, it felt natural.

"Hah...Okay, okay! That's enough Seiko!" Naomi breathed heavily, catching her breath from the passionate kiss.

"Sorry...just couldn't resist it!" Seiko giggled, releasing her friend from her grasp. She patted Naomi on the shoulder, and sat up from the couch.

Naomi felt the tingle on her lips from Seiko, and shook it out of her head. Friends had always done stuff like that when they were joking around. She had no reason to freak out about it. She looked over at Seiko, who was pulling something out of her bag. She placed it on the table in front of the couch, smiling brightly at Naomi.

"What's this? A cake? Oh, and there's writing on it!" Naomi cheered, looking down at the beautiful cake. It was blue and orange, with white frosting as the handwriting.

"_Graduated Baby! Let's celebrate!"_

Seiko pulled a knife out from behind her back, giving a big grin.

"Well? Shall we cut this baby up?"

"That sounds wrong on so many levels." Naomi joked, as they both cut into the chocolate cake.

They each got a big slice of cake, savouring each part of it. The sweetness of the icing surrounded their taste buds. Carrying a conversation wasn't hard for them. Seiko swiped a big amount of icing on her finger, and rubbed it on Naomi's face. She had blue icing all over her cheek. Naomi gasped, as she ran her finger across the icing. She reached over for Seiko, who dodged each move. They both began laughing, and began smearing icing all over each others face.

"Wait, wait!" Seiko took a smaller amount of orange icing this time, and put a dot directly onto Naomi's nose.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?!" Naomi was enjoying it herself as well, but couldn't help but make fun of Seiko for acting like this.

"Sure am! It's not everyday I get to smear icing on your face and lick it off." Seiko joked, winking over at Naomi.

"We're acting like we did three years ago. Boy, we really have not changed in the slightest have we? Not to mention the-...wait...lick it off?" Naomi caught Seiko's sentence, and started blushing.

"Just kidding Naomi! Licking each others faces is going beyond the levels of friendship. Ya gotta save that for Satoshi huh?" Seiko swiped her finger across her face, slurping up the big amount of icing.

"Again with the Satoshi jokes?" Naomi sighed. "I lost feelings for him a long time ago." The subject was disturbing for Naomi. Though her and Satoshi were still great friends, she knew things would be awkward if they were to date.

"Nawh, Naomi I understand." Seiko flopped onto the ground, laying on her back. Her arms were stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. "He doesn't seem to have time for a girlfriend with his sister around. Not that that's a bad thing! I always had to take care of the little ones! Now that I've moved out, there's no more of that. Kind of disappointing ain't it?" Seiko's expression turned into sadness, while she let out a sigh.

Naomi lay beside her on the ground, looking up at the ceiling as well. "But at least you had so much time to enjoy being with them right? Besides, I'm sure you can go over anytime and help your dad out. I think he'd really appreciate that. You're one of the most responsible people I know Seiko." Naomi comforted her friend, hoping that her message would get through to her.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to accept that I'm growing up, and I can't always be there for them. The little munchkins!" Seiko silently laughed, while Naomi softly giggled as well. "I'm just glad I have one of the most important people in my life here right now, being able to live with them forever." Seiko glanced up at Naomi, who got pink in the face.

"Same here. I couldn't handle what would happen if we were to loose each other. I love you, Seiko." Naomi hugged her friend tightly, while Seiko rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you too Naomi." Seiko was blushing, meaning those words in a very different way. But Naomi wouldn't have knew.

"Now, shall we clean ourselves up? We look like we just came back from a kindergarteners birthday." Naomi laughed, helping Seiko up.

"Hahahah, sounds good to me!"

They washed the cake icing off their faces, drying each other with their towels. Seiko pulled Naomi towards the bathtub.

"Wanna bathe together?" Seiko raised her eyebrows up and down, while Naomi shook her head, hitting a towel against her head.

"Don't be ridiculous. We did that once when you slept over at my house, and you were acting creepy. History repeats itself you know!"

Her smart remarks upset Seiko, but she accepted it. They decided to take turns bathing to be fair. Naomi went in first, while Seiko decided to clean up their empty plates of cake. She placed the chocolate cake into the fridge, and cleaning off their plates. She wondered how Naomi actually felt about her. But she had tried to push it out of her mind for the longest time. Loving her best friend for the past three years was not easy for her. But she continued to act like the greatest best friend she possibly could. She couldn't let anything ruin her friendship with Naomi. But it was odd that she accepted Seiko's actions so normally. No one else would let her pin her down to the ground, forcing them to kiss her.

Minutes passed, as Naomi finally stepped out of the bath. She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a white towel. Seiko smiled at her, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. But she couldn't help but make one comment. It just naturally slipped out.

"I could rip off that towel anytime now!" Seiko walked into the bathroom, giving Naomi's butt a slap.

"Ow! J-Just go bathe already." Naomi rubbed her backside, and walked into the bedroom, changing into something comfortable. She didn't want to stay in a dress all day.

Hours soon passed, while the day seemed to go faster than usual. It was dark out, as Seiko and Naomi lay on the couch, watching a television show that was no interest to them. But the boredom could not change that. Their eyes glued to the television, when suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Naomi said to Seiko. She gazed closer at her, realizing she had been fast asleep. She smiled at her sleeping face, and went over to answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Naomi."

"Naomi! It's your mother. How's things for you? I hope you and Seiko are comfortable."

"Oh, mom! Yeah, everything is fine! She's actually fallen asleep right now. I think she likes being here with me. I enjoy the company." Naomi smiled to herself, hearing her mother release a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. I just thought I'd call and ask you how you ladies are. I'm so proud of you honey. Seeing you graduate was an honour. Your father would be so proud of you as well. He was there in spirit, I'm sure."

Naomi had hoped that was true. But you could never know what kind of spirits lurked around. But she believed that he would be proud of her to this day.

"Thanks mom. I'm sure he would be. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Yes, of course. Goodbye dear."

She hung up the phone, and headed back to the couch, seeing Seiko still fast asleep. She brushed a strand of hair that covered her face. Seiko then released a little moan, flipping onto her side.

"N-Naomi..." Seiko moaned again, smiling in her sleep.

"Seiko." Naomi rubbed her arm while she slept.

"I love you." Seiko said again. She may have been talking in her sleep.

"I love you too Seiko. Now go to sleep." Naomi felt herself drift off as well, just looking at Seiko sleeping. She lay across from Seiko, and shut her eyes, escaping into a deep sleep.

Seiko opened one eye, revealing a sleeping Naomi. She let out a small giggle, and went back to being asleep.

"I love you so much." She repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning soon came, while Seiko was making coffee in the kitchen for herself and Naomi. Yesterday, it felt as if they got closer than they original were, which was quite hard to do. They were already as close as can be, but somehow, it felt each day they were getting closer. Maybe it was due to the fact that they were now living together, and graduated.

Naomi let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. She walked into the kitchen and stood behind Seiko, tazering her hips. It sent a shock to her body, jumping in fright.

"Eeeek! N-Naomi! You scared me!" Seiko turned red, shying away in embarrassment. She was used to doing the same to Naomi, but when Naomi did it, she couldn't help but feel shy.

Naomi giggled. "Sorry. It was an open chance to get back at you for all those times you've startled me! Makes sense huh?" She grabbed two coffee cups in the nearby cupboard, placing them on the marble counter. It wasn't abnormal that they already owned their own coffee cups.

Seiko pinched Naomi's cheek and sat back down on the couch, turning on the television. Naomi soon joined her, coffee in hand. She placed Seiko's cup down on the table alongside hers. The television was at low volume, while both of them spoke at the same time. They escaped in a laugh.

"You go first!" Naomi said, listening to Seiko.

"Alright! I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the day out with me!" Seiko tried her hardest to make it sound like she wasn't asking Naomi on a date, when really, that had been her intention. But Naomi couldn't know that.

"I was just going to say the same thing! I didn't want to be trapped up in a house all day. We should go out for drinks and celebrate." Naomi suggested, which got a big thumbs up from Seiko.

"A chance to get drunk with you? No way in hell I'm gonna turn that down! Woooohoooo!" Seiko jumped up from the couch, and began dancing around the room.

"You're acting like a crazy drunk already Seiko." Naomi giggled, taking a sip of her coffee, while walking Seiko jump around.

"Let's go clubbin! Day till night baby! We gotta make this a night to remember! Heh, and I really do mean, a night to remember!" Seiko said, attacking Naomi down to the ground.

"Gaaah! Seiko!" Naomi was surprised from her sudden jump, as Seiko began squeezing her cheeks yet again. By this time, Naomi's cheeks were blood red.

"You're not telling me you're not going to get drunk are ya?!" Seiko was frustrated that Naomi wouldn't join in on the fun, and removed herself from Naomi. She turned her back, seeing how she would react if she acted mad towards her. She couldn't help but play around with her best friend once in a while.

"I-I never said that! It's just, I never have before, so it's a bit nerve wracking." Naomi answered. Her tone was a bit concerned.

"Either have I. You think that's gonna stop me?! Please, please Naomi. Wouldn't it be fun to have a crazy night together? We're adults! We can do whatever we want now. We got our id's, and everything. Now put on something sexy!" Seiko pushed Naomi into the bedroom with her, shutting the door behind them.

Seiko rummaged through Naomi's clothes, trying to find something suitable for her. Truthfully, she wanted to see her in something of the sort. But she didn't want to come across as a pervert, even though she knew she somewhat was. But only towards Naomi.

"Here. Try this on. I'll tell you what I think!" Seiko threw a dress at Naomi, who caught it in her hands.

Naomi hesitantly walked towards the door, until Seiko grabbed her arm, pulling her back fully into the bedroom. She crossed her arms, and began tapping her foot.

"Where do you think you're going? You're changing in here with me! We're both girls!" Seiko pulled off her own pajama top, which threw back Naomi.

"Woah, woah, woah! We're not at a strip club! Plus, you're not even wearing a bra!" Naomi was stern, but couldn't help but begin laughing. "Put one on!" She threw Seiko's purple bra at her face.

"Aaaaahhh!" Seiko screamed, falling dramatically onto the floor. She held her eye in pain, letting out small cries. She hadn't been really hurt, but once again, had wanted to see Naomi's reaction. "Y-You hit me in the eye! How could you do that?"

Naomi rushed up to her, kneeling down to peek into her face. She gently removed Seiko's hand from her face, peering in closer.

"Seiko! I'm so sorry! Did I get you that bad?" Naomi ran her hand over Seiko's cheek, but didn't see any sign of redness. Seiko turned away, holding her face in pain. Naomi had still believed she had been hurt.

"I'll go get some ice." Naomi shot up, until Seiko grabbed her wrist. Naomi was puzzled, until immediately, Seiko pulled her into her arms. It had been awkward for Naomi, but oddly, she didn't feel uncomfortable by it. Not to mention, she had still been bare chested.

"You gotta make it up to me!" Seiko was now grinning, but not visible to Naomi, who's face was buried into her neck. Seiko's hands travelled down her back, which sent a shiver down Naomi's spine. She hadn't been resistant towards any of Seiko's actions.

"Well? What do you want me to do? I'm not going to kiss you again if that's what you're asking." Naomi flushed pink, while she wrapped her arms around Seiko. Just having her best friend in her arms when she was hurting gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

"Drink with me tonight." Seiko whispered into her ear. Her lips bit her earlobe, while Naomi suddenly pulled away. She sighed, and stood up.

"If I say yes, will you stop bugging me about it? Swear?" Naomi stood above Seiko, crossing her arms. She wondered if Seiko would actually follow what she said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Seiko jumped back onto her feet, embracing her friend once again. Her grasp was tight, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

They both got themselves dressed, speaking to each other while changing. But only one thought ran through Seiko's head. She had wanted tonight to be the time where she would tell Naomi how she felt. Being too scared to come out and say it, maybe the alcohol would have some influence on her. But she had wanted to remember it clearly. Maybe getting hardcore drunk was out of the picture for her. She wanted to remember everything Naomi said to her. She wanted to remember what she had been wearing, and what she would respond with when Seiko told her she loved her. Being desperately afraid to confess her feelings, she held her head up high, and not just because she was wearing 5 inch heels.

"Well? How does this look on me?" Naomi asked Seiko, with the dress that Seiko had suggested for her. It hugged her curves perfectly, revealing slight cleavage. It was a nice ruby red, that ended mid thigh.

Seiko's jaw dropped just looking at how beautiful Naomi was. She walked around in a circle, checking out every inch of her body. Her hand rested below her chin, nodding. She approved of her outfit, because it had been the one she picked out for her. She could read Naomi like a card.

"Sexy momma! All the boys are gonna have their eyes on ya!" Seiko joked. That was the last thing she hoped. That Naomi would run off with some dream hunk. But she couldn't think so ill mannered about her.

Naomi laughed. "I don't think so. They're going to be head over heels for you instead! You're a lot sexier than I am. You have the long hair and everything." Naomi looked down at herself, seeming dissapointed.

Seiko soon got angry, gripping onto both of Naomi's bare shoulders. The look in her eyes was so serious, it was almost scary.

"I don't ever want to hear that crap coming out of your mouth! Never, ever put yourself down. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met Naomi. You're smart, hilarious, and one of the kindest people I've ever met in my whole damn life, ya know that? So please. Don't ever say that about yourself. I hate, hate, HATE IT!" Seiko yelled.

Naomi looked at her in shock. Soon, she pulled Seiko into her arms, hugging her tighter than she ever has. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you to comfort me like this. I love you, Seiko."

Seiko wanted to hear her repeat those words over and over. In her head, she was. But hearing it out loud was much better. "I love you too, Naomi. More than you'll ever know. Now, show me that sexy smile of yours!"

They both smiled at each other, and continued to get ready for one of the best night of their lives. Unexpected and full of energy, it was going to be exciting. This was just the beginning of their new life together, and couldn't wait to see what the rest of their days consisted of.

**Yes, Yes, I know this chapter was too short, but I wanted to save all the good stuff for next chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Notice Please Read

**Hey guys, I'd thought I'd let you all know so I wouldn't keep your hopes up on a chapter soon. School's recently come up, and I'm surrounded by homework :/ . But during my weekends, and even after school on some days, I PROMISE, The chapters will be up! I wouldn't abandon this story for the world haha. Thanks for understanding, and the next chapter will be up soon. 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter will contain Alcoholic features. If you are not comfortable with this type of stuff then, yeah. Enjoy my wonderful readers!**

"Come on ya stupid idiot! You're movin as slow as molasses! I swear Naomi, some people should NOT be driving!" Seiko was yelling at the car in front of her, while her hand palm slammed against the horn several times. It was odd that it hadn't been broken by now.

"Seiko, calm down! I know you're mad, but could you at least stop honking your horn? I think he's gotten the message." Naomi tried to calm her down with the best of her ability. Seiko let out a huff, and released a long sigh.

"Ugh, sorry Naomi." Seiko gazed over at Naomi, who brushed a single strand away from her eye. All that anger got her feathers ruffled real badly. "Thanks babe!" She patted Naomi's head, and turned back to the wheel.

"We should of just taken a Limo there. You're not driving tonight at all. I'll call Satoshi or Ayumi to come pick us up. But Ayumi is probably with Yoshiki tonight." Naomi sighed to herself, becoming worried of what would happen tonight.

"Relax, relax! I got it all sorted out! I texted Satoshi already! He told us to text him after we've gotten "boozed up" whatever the hell that means!" Seiko used air quotes on Satoshi's wise words. But it was a relief to Naomi.

They remained silent the rest of the way to the bar. The sun had been setting at this point on. Seiko threw on her black shades, and found an open parking space right behind the bar. Seiko hopped out of the car, and walked over to Naomi's side, opening the door for her.

"Ready to party my sexy friend?!" Seiko pulled Naomi's arm, hugging her tightly. "This is gonna be a riot! Wooooheeeeee!" Seiko yelled out loud, while a voice in the distance yelled back at her. She grinned, while Naomi started giggling.

"You're acting drunk already! Let's just get in there. I heard this is the hotspot tonight." Naomi linked arms with Seiko, while they walked in the building together.

The doors flew open, revealing a giant disco ball in the middle of the room. It was full of different colours, while it spun in a circular motion. Loud blasting music echoed throughout the room. Naomi clutched tightly onto Seiko's dress, while Seiko leaned in towards Naomi, pecking her on the cheek.

"Heh, just relax! This night's all about us! Now let's go have the time of our lives alright Nam?" That was a new nickname Seiko had used. It weirded Naomi out a tad.

"Alright, let's go in. I'm going to regret this Seiko."

The night started from here on. A few hours had passed, but it had mainly consisted of Seiko ordering a beer after beer. Naomi simply started off with a grape cocktail. Seiko would usually have the bartender switch it out for vodka, mixed with beer. It was an odd combination, since all you were doing was adding a heavy alcohol, with another alcohol. But Seiko was only doing this to get Naomi drunk. That she was positive of.

"Seiko? What do you think you're doing? I'm fine with just a cocktail." Naomi turned to the bartender, who was fixing her up another drink at Seiko's request. "Hey, please, don't let her order for me. Just give me a cocktail please." Naomi wasn't afraid to drink, she had just wanted to have what she wanted.

"Awwww come oooonnnn Naomiiii! The *hic* night is just *hic*gettin' started!" Seiko hiccuped between each word. She had already been blasted with a ton of alcohol, it was no surprise she was drunk already. Maybe Seiko had overdone it just a little.

Naomi couldn't help but giggle at Seiko's foolishness. She took a gulp of her cocktail, which had been filled up a few times. She was starting to get a little tipsy herself.

"Seiko, you said that an *hic* hour ago." Naomi caught herself hiccup. She knew this wasn't good.

Seiko got up from her bar stool, and walked over to the middle of the dance floor. She stood directly underneath the spotlight, and started dancing in the spot. Rounds of cheering sounded throughout the club. It was all men.

"Take your clothes off!" One yelled at her.

She pulled a face at his comment, and shot him her middle finger. At this point, everyone had knew she was the drunkest one in there. Naomi sighed to herself, and walked over to Seiko. Her walking had felt uneasy.

"S-Seiko, stop. T-The guys are going to try something *hic* on you." Naomi tried to stop Seiko from dancing, but she wouldn't listen. I guess what she meant about making this a night to remember was true.

"Nuh uh! Come on Naomi, dance with me!" Seiko grabbed both Naomi's hands, and placed them on her chest. Naomi quickly pulled her hands away in embarrassment.

"That's too much! I'm not *hic* that drunk to do such a thing!" Naomi's face felt flushed.

"But I ammm!" Seiko pounced on Naomi, bringing her down onto the ground. She forcefully pressed her lips against Naomi's, kissing her passionately.

Seiko still remained to kiss Naomi, sliding her tongue into her mouth. This sent a shock to Naomi, who started hitting Seiko's shoulders gently. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but this was not the right time to be doing something like this. But why didn't it bother her when they were alone at home? Naomi continued to attempt Seiko to stop, but it was no use. Seiko began to slide her hand down Naomi's dress.

"Mmmph, S-Seiko...S...Stop!" Naomi murmured out loud. Seiko listened, and pulled away from her, giving her one last kiss.

Everyone around them began whistling, and expecting them to do it again. Then, they realized that they were the only girls left in there. Naomi pushed Seiko off, and ran out of the bar. Seiko sat on the ground, as she watched Naomi storm out with clenched fists. It looked like she was about to cry.

Naomi hid around the corner of a parking lot, and couldn't help but sob to herself. She couldn't help but be mad at Seiko. She told herself that day of returning from Heavenly Host, that she would never get angry at Seiko again. But this time, it was different. She had a proper reason to. Naomi pulled out her phone, and called Satoshi, who picked up right away.

"Hey Naomi. Everything alright?" He could hear Naomi's sobbing on the other line.

"Can you come pick us up? Please Satoshi? I don't want to *hic* be here anymore. Seiko did something uncalled for. In front of everyone! Can you *hic* believe that?" Naomi caught herself rambling. But Satoshi listened to every word.

"I'll be right there Naomi, just stay there with Seiko. See you in a few alright?" The phone clicked off, while Naomi shut her phone. She didn't want to go back in there, but had no choice.

She quietly walked back in, wiping the tears away from her face. She spotted Seiko, still sitting on the dance floor, with a still face. Naomi walked up to her, and tugged on her arm.

"Seiko, we're leaving. Come on." Her hiccups had slowed down, but also managed to convince Seiko to leave with her.

Naomi stormed out the bar once again, with Seiko in her hand. She turned her back towards Seiko, who tried to talk to her like nothing had happened.

"Sooo? Great night, huh!" Seiko was twirling around, in a circle around Naomi. But Naomi had her arms crossed, ignoring her.

"How can you even say something like that? What were you thinking doing that to me?! In front of all those guys!" Naomi was raising her voice at Seiko, who seemed surprised to see her so angry.

"Huuh? But I thought you didn't mind when I kissed ya?" Seiko was confused. Why didn't Naomi want her to kiss her in front of people?

"BECAUSE!" Naomi was yelling. The alcohol must of been kicking in harder than she thought. "WHEN YOU KISS SOMEONE IN PUBLIC YOU...Well...should actually have feelings for that person! You can't lead someone on like that!" Naomi turned away from Seiko, feeling her entire face go red.

"...But I do lov-"

"Anyway Satoshi is here. Let's go." Naomi dragged Seiko into the car, interrupting her from her words. Right when Seiko was about to tell her how she felt, she was interrupted by Satoshi. That wasn't the first time she could say that.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Naomi and Seiko created a space between each other in the back seat. Seiko was wondering why Naomi was acting so selfish. While Naomi was thinking why Seiko couldn't think before her actions. There were still things they wondered about each other. They couldn't help it.

"Uh, Seiko, your car is going to be brought to your house tomorrow morning." Satoshi spoke up, looking in the rear view mirror. But Seiko didn't bother making eye contact with him. Or speaking to him for that matter.

Silence struck once again. When they had finally been dropped off at Naomi's apartment, both of them slammed the door to Satoshi's car, not bothering to give him a thanks. He shook his head to himself, and drove off, puzzled than ever. Naomi opened the door to the apartment, throwing her keys down onto the sofa. Then she realized. They were fighting. Since the longest time, they were arguing once again. But this time, she knew they wouldn't fall down into the depths of despair, and have one of them almost killed again. This was now reality. They had to make up sooner or later.

"I'm sorry alright?! Can ya stop being mad over somethin' so little?! It's ridiculous!" Seiko face planted onto her bed, stuffing her face into her pillow. All she could hear was Naomi in the bathroom, with the water running in the sink.

"Nam." Seiko stood up, knocking on the bathroom door. "Please, talk to me. I'm sober now. Can we please make up? I...I don't want this to go on all night."

But there was no response. The water continued running, until it suddenly stopped. She heard the lock on the door unclick. She had opened the door for her. Seiko smiled to herself, and slowly turned the knob. Naomi was sitting on the bathroom floor, holding her head.

"Do you realize...what those guys could of done to you? Did you hear what they shouted?" Naomi's tone was concerned, as she looked up at Seiko's still, serious face.

"Of course I did...but come on. I can protect myself. I sure as hell wouldn't let them lay a damn finger on you!...Wait a minute. You weren't' upset that I kissed you, were you?" Seiko realized, while Naomi stood up, drying her face off with a towel.

"Well I was a little, yeah. But I was more worried about how those guys were acting. I can't handle anything happening to you Seiko!" Naomi pulled Seiko into her arms, tighter than ever before.

"Naomi...You...You're worried about me that much?"

"Of course I am you idiot! You almost died! You were being hanged with a rope around your neck! Do you think after all these years I would just-"

Seiko silenced Naomi, by kissing her again. Naomi's arms were still wrapped around Seiko, but for some reason, wasn't pushing her off this time.

"I love, love, loooove, you Naomi." Seiko repeated the word love over and over.

"You...what? Please tell me your joking." Naomi didn't know what to believe what was coming out of Seiko's mouth.

"I love you. Is it all right if I can show you how serious I am? You've been my best friend forever. How could I not love you? I want to kiss you every minute I see you. If I could marry you...well..I would. But all I ever heard of back then was Satoshi! Did you ever think how much that pissed me off?! Satoshi this, and Satoshi that! I was supportive all the way, but I couldn't hide the fact that I wished that was me you were talking about. I've loved you for so long. I've been awaiting the day where I would hear you say those same words to me. But somehow, I feel like I never-"

"I love you Seiko." Naomi mumbled.

"What...?"


	7. Chapter 6

"I said I love you." Naomi said to Seiko.

But what kind of love did Naomi mean? Love as in friendship? Or was it the kind of love Seiko was hoping for? Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking to her.

"As in...what? What kind of love do you have for me Naomi?" Seiko asked nervously, while she could feel the sweat form in her hands.

"I love you more than anyone else Seiko! You're my best friend! But you just can't go on doing stuff like you did tonight. I just want you to promise me that. It's...embarrassing to do stuff like that in public. Especially to your best friend, correct?" Naomi went pink in the cheeks, while she took Seiko's hand in hers.

Seiko stood up, taking her hand out of Naomi's. She had a proper reason to be irritated and emotional at Naomi's response. She knew it. Naomi didn't love her like she did. After all this time. Seiko felt her blood begin to boil, while she flew open the bathroom door, screaming at the top of her lungs. She couldn't look at Naomi at this point.

"I told myself I would never get mad at you...but I can't help it right now! It's like you have no idea how I feel right now! You're so clueless!" Seiko's tears ran down her cheeks, feeling how warm they were. "How do you expect me to..." She couldn't finish it. She didn't want to say she loved her again. It wasn't the right time.

"Nevermind...I'm going to bed. Good night Naomi." She walked over to bed, sliding herself into the warm sheets. She quietly sobbed into her pillow.

Seiko knew she couldn't stay mad at Naomi for a long period of time. It wasn't in her nature. Naomi was her best friend. She loved her more than anyone else in the world. She loved her enough to make love to her, and kiss her as much as she could. Did her heart still belong to Satoshi? She didn't want to believe that, but if it had been true, she had to do what she did the entire time. Pretend she was happy. Her thoughts of Naomi continued to clutter her mind, while she soon saw the entire room go dark. The moon was the only trace of light escaping through the window. Her eyes moved to the side, seeing Naomi slipping into bed, not saying a word to Seiko. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Seiko slipped her hand underneath the pillow, and sent her a text.

_SUBJECT: No Hard Feelings_

_I'm sorry. Please, please, can we make up? I didn't mean anything I said! You're not clueless at all! Can we please talk? I love you Naomi! So much! ^.^_

_~Seiko_

She quietly hit the send button, seeing that it had arrived to Naomi's phone. She heard Naomi's text tone ding on her phone, waiting anxiously for her answer. She heard Naomi's nails pressing against the screen, and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Were they back in high school? Seiko's phone soon sounded, and opened the message.

_RE: No Hard Feelings_

"_You're so silly, Seiko. Messaging me to talk? Come on now."_

Seiko giggled once again, and began talking out loud.

"Naomi."

"Yes?" She responded.

"I'm sorry. Don't tie a rope around my neck again please."

She felt a pillow hit her from across the room, seeing Naomi had sat up from bed, and tossed a pillow at her. Then, Naomi started to speak.

"Never, ever, say something like that again! I'm not joking!" You could hear the hurt in Naomi's voice, while Seiko began to felt regret for joking around about something Naomi mourned over so much.

"Naomi...I'm sorry. Can I come over to you now?" Seiko said, gazing up at Naomi.

"Mm." Naomi said. Seiko smiled to herself, and slipped out of her warm blanket. But she knew that the only blanket she wanted to be under was Naomi's. She wanted to feel the warmth of her body next to hers, knowing she was always by her side. That's all she could ever ask for.

Seiko approached Naomi's bed, slipping into it. Naomi didn't mind, as she turned to face Seiko. Both at the same time, they escaped in a loud laughter.

"We're really stupid for fighting over silly things aren't we Seiko?" Naomi laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. She was laughing so hard, tears were obviously going to form.

"Ya got that right! I couldn't stand being mad at you for as long as I was. It wasn't even that long! Doesn't that tell you something?" Seiko's tone lowered at her last sentence, and pulled Naomi tightly into her arms.

"S-Seiko?"

"It means that I...really care about you." It was hard for Seiko to admit her feelings most of the time. But being at the age they are now, she couldn't be the shy sixteen year old she was then. She felt as if she could pour her feelings out to Naomi more than she used to. But she couldn't hide the redness that formed onto her cheeks whenever she spoke about it.

"I care about you Seiko. That will never change, I promise." Naomi whispered to Seiko, taking her hand in hers. Seiko's hand was warm. She remembered their first sleepover. Seiko was always so warm. Her body somehow knew how to make her so comfortable.

"Come here ya troublemaker!" Seiko exclaimed, pulling Naomi into her arms. Her grip was so tight, it was impossible to escape. Naomi didn't try to escape, but instead, let Seiko take ahold of her for tonight.

"Seiko...You're so warm." Naomi felt herself drift off into a deep sleep. Seiko ran her fingers through Naomi's short, chestnut hair. It was soft, and you could smell the shampoo just from a short distance. It was like lavender.

"Heehee...So are you Naomi...But, can you promise me something?" Seiko spoke, looking at Naomi's face. Her eyes were still closed, but she was awake in terms of hearing what Seiko had to say.

"Mmm. Of course Seiko." She said hush.

"This time...let's always be together, alright? No more frightening stuff to happen in our lives? Will you always be with me? Until we're grey haired?" Seiko felt a lump in her throat by saying this. The last time she said something like that was the day before she almost died. If it wasn't for Naomi releasing her from the rope, and calming her down before running away, she wouldn't be here.

"I promise. I want to keep you safe Seiko." Naomi hugged Seiko tighter, while the warmth grew hotter between them.

"T-Thank you. Naomi." Seiko wiped an incoming tear from her eyes.

"Now...can I ask you something?" Naomi opened one eye, and gazed at Seiko with a stern face. She knew what she was about to say would be a serious topic. Seiko nodded, awaiting Naomi's question.

"Why...Why didn't you run away from me when I let you down from the rope? Didn't you think of the risks? What if I hadn't been myself?"

Seiko hesitated, letting Naomi's words sink in. She knew the answer to this question. It was all about the hope she had during that time. If she had to be honest, she didn't care if she died at that point. If she couldn't be with Naomi, she didn't find a purpose in life anymore. But her other answer would make much more sense.

"B-Because. I knew, that running away from you wouldn't be the right way to go about with things. I was praying that you would be back. That's when I heard you saying my name in the distance. When you were trying to get me down from the rope, I knew it was you. That look on your face when you were bringing me down...I knew that face was you. The one that I saw hanging me...I knew it wasn't you! I knew it wasn't! I could tell the difference between my best friend, and someone who was taking over you. So I'm just so happy! I'm so happy I'm here...I just...I just want to be by your side forever! After all that, I knew how I felt about y- I mean..." Seiko gave an embarrassed giggle. "How I felt after all that happened."

Naomi couldn't help but get emotional at Seiko's heartrending answer. This made her feel closer to Seiko. Her eyes wandered to the bruise on Seiko's neck, which made her feel an ache in her stomach. Naomi cried into Seiko's shoulder, letting out a loud cry.

"I...I love you Seiko! I can't imagine a world without you! If you were gone...I'd just be nothing anymore! I'd die to be with you...If you were along with the others, and no one remembered you either, I'd be a mess! You're not worth forgetting! You're so much more than that!" Naomi cried, while Seiko dug her face into her neck as well.

"I'm right here Naomi! I ain't goin nowhere! So please. Don't cry!"

It was if all their emotions were being put into their embrace. It was no longer the alcohol that was controlling their actions. Just being near each other felt as if time stopped, and this moment would go on forever. Seiko wished it could. As did Naomi. They had this bond that was indescribable. They were both so important to each other, and couldn't think of a world without each other. They continued to show their emotions, until their heavy eyes took a hold of them, sending them off into a deep sleep, still in each others arms.

This was a night they didn't want to forget for a long time. But they knew there would be more nights like this. Just holding each other, and talking until their throats hurt.


	8. Chapter 7

_**I feel like I'm so slow on the romance, so I'd like to apologize and say, it's coming VERY SOON! Sooner than you think haha. I have a lot in store for this story, so I hope you stay with me to enjoy it. Now, enjoy! :***_

"_-eiko...Seiko...SEIKO!"_ Naomi shouted, shaking the sleeping Seiko that was very pale in the face. Seiko's eyes fluttered open, releasing a moan of discomfort. She held both her hands in her head, what seemed like squeezing her head as hard as she could. She flipped onto her stomach, stuffing her face into the pillow.

"It's 1:00 in the morning and you're still in bed! What's wrong with you today?" Naomi was leaning on the bed, stroking Seiko's hair gently.

Seiko smiled into her pillow, and out of the blue, grabbed Naomi into her arms. Her hands reached her chest, and began squeezing her.

"A-Ah! S-Seiko! What are you doing?" Naomi was surprised by her sudden action, and lay there, puzzled on what she was doing.

"Heheh...I was havin some sweet dreams about cha' Naomi! It was pretty steamy!" Seiko whispered into Naomi's ear, trying her hardest to speak seductively. But it came out more unsettling than what she had attempted for.

"D-Don't tell me the explicit details! Anyways, I'm going out to the store for some groceries. Do you want to get your lazy butt out of bed and join me?" Naomi slapped Seiko's bum, which made Seiko release a loud cheer.

"Woooheeee! Naomi's getting frisky!" Seiko joked sitting up, but then collapsed back onto Naomi's mattress. She released another noise of discomfort. What she didn't know is she was experiencing a hangover.

"Looks like someone drank too much didn't they? Good thing I only drank two cocktails, or I would be in the same situation as you are!" Naomi giggled, removing a strand of hair from Seiko's face. She placed her hand on her forehead, and then placed it on both her cheeks.

"Hmm..you're burning up. I'll pick you something up at the store, alright? I want to make sure you're in good shape for later on!"

Seiko trapped Naomi's hand on her cheek, giving her a half smile. She was so glad Naomi took such good care of her. It made her wonder if she really did have the same feelings Seiko did for her.

"Naomi...T-Thank you."

"You're welcome." Naomi smiled, topping her other hand that had been trapped by Seiko, over hers. They gazed at each other for a long time, until Naomi caught herself, and shyly turned away.

"I-I'll be heading off now! Don't do anything reckless please?" Naomi smirked, hugging Seiko before she headed to the front door, slipping on her brown sweater. She gazed back at Seiko one last time, who had her face stuffed into a pillow. Naomi smiled to herself, and shut the door behind her.

Seiko couldn't hide the smile on her face. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Her pulse was speeding up. Her love for Naomi was so strong. She was the only one who understood her. It was no mistake that she felt these emotions for such a long time, holding them inside was difficult. She was so close to exploding. But maybe it was the right time to do so. She had to live up to her fears.

Continuing to think to herself, the phone startled her. Seiko groaned, sliding out of bed. She was walking like a zombie, and probably even looked like one. Her head was pounding harder than before. She picked up the phone, to hear a familiar voice.

"Seiko! I forgot to ask, do you still want that, erm, cream?" Naomi's voice echoed on the phone, as you could hear the passing cars in the background zooming by.

"Nahhh! I've gotten past that cream! Don't need it anymore! don't cha bother!" Seiko giggled on the phone, as Naomi still remembered that special cream she used once in Heavenly Host.

"Alright. Now get back to bed! Don't strain yourself." The phone clicked off, while Seiko held the phone to her chest. She couldn't stop grinning to herself.

"Naomi..." Seiko said to herself, and tumbled back into bed. Not hers, but Naomi's. She liked being in Naomi's bed better. She could smell Naomi on her pillow, and wrapped herself up in the warm blanket. Suddenly, she found herself dozing off.

"_Seiko...wake up!"_

"Mmmm...Naomi...you're ruining the mood...You haven't finished kissing-"

"Wha- Wha- WHAAAT? What are you even dreaming about?!" Naomi shook Seiko's body gently, waking her from whatever dream she was having. It didn't sound exactly PG rated. Naomi wasn't really surprised. It was Seiko, after all.

"A-Ah! Naomi! Home so soon?" Seiko was embarrassed, lifting up the covers to hide half of her face. Naomi pulled the blanket off of her, until Seiko wrapped both her hands around Naomi's waist, pulling her down onto the bed.

"I-I was home two hours ago!" Naomi just went along with it, and began to explain things to Seiko. "I bought us something for dinner, and a couple other things."

"Heh, can I eat ya instead?" Seiko joked, nuzzling her face into Naomi's neck. "That sounds like a much better idea! Don't ya think so?"

"N-N-Now you're just being ridiculous!" Naomi was redder than Seiko was, and pinched her on the cheek. "Feeling better I see?"

"Kiss me." Seiko stared at Naomi with a big grin on her face. That was a quick, surprising demand.

"Huh?" Naomi hadn't processed it through her mind just yet.

"Please...Kiss me. Naomi. I-I want you to kiss me this time." Seiko wrapped her arms around Naomi's next, awaiting the kiss.

"Wow, this reminds me of last time where you made me kiss you. Isn't it your turn?" Naomi joked. But Seiko didn't take it as a joke.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Seiko took her two fingers, sliding down Naomi's eyelids. Seiko was acting more stern about this type of thing, when usually she was playing around. Her true emotions had made a sudden appearance.

"I-I'm only doing this because you're not feeling well." Naomi hesitantly closed her eyes, awaiting Seiko's lips to press onto hers.

Seiko hesitated herself, but eventually got enough nerve to place her lips onto Naomi's. She wished she could do this everyday, but sadly, it wasn't that easy to kiss Naomi. Especially not knowing how she felt about her. But this sweet sensation was what brought more joy to Seiko's life. Even living with her she considered to be a blessing.

"..S-Seiko..." Naomi was shocked by her sudden kiss, and released a gasp. She attempted to lightly push Seiko away, but it was no use.

"Sorry. Too much?" Seiko whispered, leaning her forehead against Naomi's. All she did was giggle, and stroked Seiko's head.

"Just a little. But I'm just glad to see you're feeling better." She rested her head against Seiko's chest, and shut her eyes, as if she was going to fall asleep on her any minute.

"Hey. Naomi?"

"Hmm? What is it? I'm not going to kiss you again, if that's what you're asking."

Seiko giggled, and ran her fingers softly through Naomi's hair. She twisted it between her index fingers, and trailed it down her neck. She started to make circles at the nape of her neck, and drew a heart with her nail.

"If you could marry anyone, of your choice, who would you marry?" Seiko tried to hold back her shyness this time.

"That's an odd question. I'm not too sure! How about you Seiko? Who do you want to marry?" Naomi peered up at Seiko's bright red face. But she had still managed to put a smile on her face.

"I'd want to marry you Naomi. You're the only person I care so much about to marry."

Naomi had a look of surprised on her face, but then, her usual smile formed back onto her face.

"R-Really? Are you serious?"

"If I told you I was serious, would you see me any different?" Seiko asked.

"No..." Was all Naomi could think of saying. What else could she possibly say to that question? She would never treat Seiko any different if she did have feelings for her.

"If I told you, or showed you...how much I cared about you, W-Would you let me? May I?" Seiko's voice was trembling. She should be used to it by now, but confessing feelings to someone was not an everyday thing.

Naomi didn't respond, but rather, her eyes wandered around the room. She felt as if she could talk about anything with Seiko, but this time, she felt different. What did she mean? What exactly was Seiko trying to say? Did Seiko like her?

Seiko took Naomi's face gently in her delicate hands. Naomi could feel how fast her hands were shaking. It was cute.

"W-Wait. What are you doing now?" Naomi was confused. But she knew where this must have been leading too.

Seiko ignored her words, instead, began to kiss her. This should have been clear by now. Seiko was showing Naomi how much she loved her, whether it would be kissing her, or possibly even making love to her. But she knew they wouldn't get there. It was difficult to read Naomi's emotions.

"Mmmph, Seiko...wait."

"I'm sorry Naomi. I don't think I can wait any longer!" Seiko was giggling, and continued to kiss Naomi, but this time much more passionately than before.

It was a kiss different than the others. Seiko slipped her tongue into Naomi's mouth, feeling Naomi's body twitch. It must have been a shock to her system, but for an odd reason, she wasn't pulling away. They continued to kiss, with mainly Seiko taking the lead. Her grip on the back of Naomi's hair tightened.

"Hehe..Thanks. I got exactly what I needed! A little pick me up is the proper term for it!" Seiko was bright red, but still couldn't hide the fact of how happy she was.

"Y-You're unbelievable!" Naomi knocked Seiko on the head lightly, and stood up, turning her back. It was awkward for her to say or do anything more.

_**Boop, Beep!**_

"Naomiii! Your cell phone went off! Want me to get it?" Seiko called out to Naomi who had wandered off into the kitchen to prepare food for herself and Seiko. Her attention was grabbed, and soon came running into the room.

"Oh? Who's it from?" Naomi asked, reaching over to the phone. She tilted her head sideways, and opened up the text message.

"_Hey, Naomi! Satoshi here. The rest of us were wondering if Seiko and yourself wanted to join us for dinner tonight? What do you think? Text me back when you can! Well, see you!"_

Naomi immediately looked at Seiko, who raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"We've been asked to go out for dinner with Satoshi and the rest. You up for that?" Naomi asked, showing Seiko the message on her cell phone.

"B-But...you went through all that trouble of buying us dinner tonight. Wouldn't you just want that instead of spending even more money at a restaurant?"

Naomi processed her intelligent words. Somehow, it did make sense. A meal that you could just throw into the oven, would be a lot cheaper than a gourmet meal. But they hadn't gone out for dinner for awhile. It would be a nice change.

"I know, but, we haven't had a nice dinner in for so long. It would be great for a change! But, if you don't want to go, then I suppose we can just stay home." Naomi threw herself back onto her bed, where Seiko lay. Seiko ran her finger over her lips, thinking of her decision.

"Alright. Let's make ourselves look smokin' and get outta here! My butts been asleep all day just laying in this bed! But the upside to it, I had your scent by my side all day." Seiko grabbed a pillow, and began squeezing it as hard as she could.

Naomi giggled, and shook her head teasingly. She held out her hand to Seiko, who took it in a heartbeat. She entwined her fingers with hers, and shot her body out of bed in an instant. Her knees began to wobble, and before she knew it, she had landed onto the ground, Naomi as her pillow.

"N-Naomi! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Seiko was inches away from her face, and the sudden instinct to kiss her again was there.

"I'm fi-."

Seiko silenced her by giving her a quick kiss, and getting up from the ground. Naomi's face was shocked for a split second, but broke instantly.

Seiko reached out her hand. "What ya doin just laying there on the ground? Get up lazy!" Seiko joked, which caused Naomi to let out a giggle, and taking her hand.

They both knew that today was one of the most enjoyable days they've had with each other.


	9. Chapter 8

Seiko and Naomi had arrived at the restaurant. Seiko had been wearing a blue sundress, with a white stripe around her waist. It had just ended above the knee, and suited her perfectly. Naomi wore a simple yellow dress, with a sunflower pattern repeating all around the dress. It was as if their style was describing who they were. It had just been something they would wear, as if it had been made for them.

"Look, there they are!" Seiko yelled, gripping onto Naomi's arm. She pointed her index finger in the direction of Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Ayumi.

They all waved to each other, as Seiko ran over to Ayumi, hugging her tightly. Naomi glanced over, feeling an odd tingle in her chest as she watched Seiko fawn all over Ayumi. Didn't Seiko usually act like that around her? Why did she feel so weird?

"Naomi...? Hey, you there?" Satoshi waved his hand in front of Naomi, who finally came back to earth. She felt embarrassed from looking at Seiko and Ayumi for such a long period of time.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I just...zoned out. Let's sit down shall we?" Naomi waltzed into the dining room, smiling back at Satoshi.

They all soon followed behind, and began to munch on the warm bread that rested on their table. You could smell it from miles away, and it was hard to resist. It practically made their mouths water just looking at it.

"Mmpph...Thwis is go-" Seiko began to speak with her mouth full, until Naomi covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Sheesh, Seiko!" Naomi laughed, grabbing the white napkin from the side of her plate, and began dabbing the corners of Seiko's mouth. Crums were all over.

Laughing soon filled the table, and whispers began to go around. Seiko and Naomi glanced over at Yoshiki, who had been whispering into Ayumi's ear.

"Is there something we're missing?" Naomi asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Pfft...It's a shock you guys aren't dating yet. Or done anything. Have you?" Yoshiki had a mischevious grin on his face, until Ayumi slapped his shoulder.

"Yoshiki! You don't ask things like that! How would you like it if people asked questions about that to us?!" Ayumi grabbed her fork, and playfully stabbed him. But her face didn't show playful.

"Woah, woah! Calm down! I'm sorry, alright? No need to stab me with a fork." Yoshiki lowered her hand, as Ayumi sighed.

"Hmm? What if we are?" Seiko joked, pulling Naomi's cheek. "We do a loooot of things! Isn't that right Naomi?" Seiko winked.

"H-Huh? You're talking nonsense!" Naomi was blushing, while Seiko could feel the heat from Naomi's cheeks on her hand.

"Uh, guys? The food is here." Satoshi chimed in, pointing to the waiter with arms full of food. He placed each plate down, and gave his courtesy to the group before leaving.

"This salad is so good! Seiko you want to try it?" Naomi held her fork out to Seiko's mouth, waiting for her to try it. It had a raspberry vinaigrette.

Seiko didn't listen, instead, was looking down at the tablecloth. Her expression looked hurt, or more so, upset. It was if she was just told something completely devastating. Her head rested in her hand, while she traced her finger along the table.

"Oh...sorry, Naomi. I'm fine." Seiko faked a smile, and continued to look down at her food. She would lift up the fork every once in a while, lifting up the food to her mouth.

"So? How's life for you guys? Have you guys gotten jobs yet?" Ayumi asked, munching on her pasta.

"No, not for me. I'm looking for something though. What about you guys? Naomi? Have you gotten a job yet?" Satoshi asked, looking directly at Naomi.

"Me either. I'm just enjoying living with Seiko. Right?" Naomi turned to Seiko, who just nodded slowly.

"I've missed you a lot Naomi. How about you say we go out sometime? You know, just the two of us?" Satoshi went red in the face, but sounded confident. Was he asking Naomi on a date?

"L-Like a date?" Naomi was scared to ask, but she wanted to know what he had meant by that. She watched Satoshi, who looked down, and just nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah...I guess so."

Seiko slammed up from the table, standing straight up. You couldn't see her face. It was like pure darkness. She couldn't handle hearing this. Before, she could tolerate how Satoshi and Naomi felt about each other. But now, it was like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. What was she doing? Why did she feel so angry?

"S-Sorry! I just...had a sudden rush of adrenaline that's all." Seiko shook it off with a laugh, and sat back down into her chair, sipping onto her now lukewarm soup.

"Are you sure? Do you want some water or anything Seiko?" Naomi placed her hand onto Seiko's shoulder. Just the warmth from her fingertips sunk into her entire body. Was it so wrong that she wanted those hands to herself, and herself only? She gazed back to Satoshi, who would gaze at Naomi's direction every once in awhile. It sent a strong urge of jealously into her veins.

"Thanks for the amazing dinner guys! We need to do this more often." Naomi smiled at everyone, while linking arms with Seiko.

"Yeah, it was a good time. It was nice to see you all again." Yoshiki said, throwing his arm around Ayumi, who leaned her head against his shoulder.

They continued to say their goodbyes, and soon left. From the 10 minute ride from the restaurant to their apartment, Seiko ran through the door, faceplanting herself back onto Naomi's bed. Didn't she notice her bed on the other side of the room? Apparently not.

"Tired?" Naomi said, also throwing herself onto the bed. She began to play with Seiko's hair through her fingers, twirling each hair into a curl. "I like how you still style your hair the same as high school. It's so you."

"Keep doing that." Seiko muffled into the sheets.

"Huh?"

"Keep playing with my hair." Seiko turned to face Naomi, staring directly into her brown eyes. It was if they caught each others gaze, and soon, got caught into each other.

"W-Why...?" Naomi whispered, dropping a piece of Seiko's hair, still gazing at her. It was hard to escape. She didn't understand why she didn't want to look away. It was as if she was caught in Seiko's eyes.

"I like it." Seiko reached her hand up to Naomi's cheek, caressing it gently. Her thumb dragged across her blemish free, soft skin. She was afraid to go any further. But she knew she couldn't stop herself.

Naomi soon found herself leaning into Seiko's face. She had a sudden impulse to kiss her. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode out of her chest. She felt so nervous around Seiko. It was indeterminable. Her lips reached Seiko's, and gently started kissing her. It was a soft kiss, and gradually began to deepen. Naomi had an idea of what she was doing, but it was if it was taking over her whole body. She never felt like this before. Had she fallen in love with Seiko?

Seiko guided her hands down Naomi's back, and felt her bare skin. Her fingertips ran along her lower back, and soon guided up to her chest. She felt Naomi twitch, releasing a small gasp in their kiss. They both looked at each other, hearing their breaths from the passionate kiss.

"Naomi...I love you. More than a friend. I love you like...I want to be your girlfriend. When I saw Satoshi asking you out, I felt crushed. S-So...is that okay for you? Me liking you?" Seiko wrapped her fingers with Naomi, as she watched her eyes water.

"S-Seiko...you really mean it? This isn't you just playing around like usual, is it?" Naomi was leaning her forehead against Seiko's. She could feel her speeding pulse.

"No..not this time." Seiko pushed Naomi's face back into hers, and began to kiss her yet again. She couldn't get tired of the softness of her lips. "But...if you don't love me like that..I don't think there's anything else I can do." Seiko gently pushed Naomi away, but was shocked when Naomi refused to leave her.

"No! I...I think I love you..." Naomi's voice was shaking. "I always feel so nervous around you! It's as if I don't know what I should do. I didn't feel this way about you back in high school. Now, I'm so confused." Her eyes were welling up with tears. It was an emotional confession for herself.

"I'm so happy...Naomi..." Seiko embraced her brown haired friend, tighter than she had intended. She loved her so much, and just hearing Naomi say this made her happier than she could ever be.

"I love you! I love you so much!" Seiko yelled aloud. Naomi laughed, and hugged her tightly. "Will you let me...um...no I can't say it." Seiko turned away, hiding her red face. She was much to embarrassed to ask such a thing.

"Say it, please! You can't just do that, then stop talking." Naomi pleaded, cupping Seiko's face into her hands.

"Let me show you how much I love you. The proper way."

Naomi's heart began pounding loud enough for Seiko to hear. Was she ready for such a thing? It was so sudden. But she couldn't help that it would be the perfect time for it. She began to tremble, but it wasn't out of fear. She hesitantly opened her mouth to speak.

"...Mhm."

Seiko looked back at her, wide eyed. Did Naomi really agree to this? Was she ready? Seiko knew she had been waiting so long for this. Hearing Naomi say yes was like a rush of happiness going straight into her brain.

"Heh...finally!" She grabbed Naomi's wrists, pinning her down onto the bed. "I'll give ya a night you wont ever forget!"

"W-Wha?!" Naomi was silenced by Seiko sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues danced together, while Seiko's hands travelled up Naomi's dress, slipping it off. She stared down at her lover's body, grinning bigger than before.

"You're so beautiful..." Seiko blushed, sliding off her own dress. She loved looking at Naomi's red face. It was like an achievement to her.

Seiko brought her face to Naomi's stomach, running her tongue across her stomach. Naomi soon found herself releasing a soft moan, but wasn't resisting at all. Not in the slightest.

"I love you." She whispered again, travelling lower.

"I love you." Naomi responded, with a gasp shortly after.

The rest of the night consisted of them showing how much they truly did love each other. They only wondered what would come after all this.


End file.
